The Host Club Goes Rollerskating
by ScarletHitachiin
Summary: The title should be self-explanatory :3


It was a beautiful day at the Hitachiin mansion. The large manor house lay in sun like a brilliant gem. The mansion's youngest occupants, Hikaru, Kaoru and Ageha Hitachiin, lay asleep in their shared bedroom. Hikaru had his arms around his younger brother's waist with his nose nestled in his fiery hair. Ageha, on the other hand, was sleeping in her own bed beside her brothers. The first thought that may come to mind is, "Why would a girl at the tender age of five be sharing a room with her openly incestuous brothers?". Why, indeed. However, Hikaru and Kaoru did their best to control themselves around their little sister.

This story, however, is not about twincesty goodness entirely. No, on this fine day, the Hitachiin siblings had planned a family outing to a skating rink. However, this outing will not go as planned, but you knew that. Wherever the Hitachiin twins were, the Ouran Host Club was sure to follow. But, we'll get there in a bit. Presently, the youngest of the twins, Kaoru, stirred. "Hikaru…" he groaned," What time is it?" Hikaru, the eldest, however, didn't respond. He was fast asleep. Kaoru sighed in exasperation. The younger brother tried desperately to sit up, but his twin's grip on his waist didn't budge.

 _"Desperate times call desperate measures."_ The young ginger flopped back on his pillow, turning towards his older counterpart. He poked him lightly in the ribs, earning an annoyed moan from the latter. Sighing, the more feminine of the duo kicked Hikaru in the thigh, accidently kicking his older brother out of their shared bed. Hikaru landed on the floor with a soft _thump_. "Ow, Kaoru! What the Hell?!" The older twin exclaimed. "Shh, Ageha's still asleep." The younger teen responded. "Why did you kick me out of bed?" Hikaru asked, not looking happy in the slightest. "You wouldn't wake up. I'm sorry, Hikaru."

Kaoru wore a soft, sheepish expression as if to apologize. Hikaru's scowl softened. He couldn't stay mad at his precious brother for long. "Would you two weirdos pipe down? I'm trying to sleep." a small voice whined. Ageha sat up in her small bed, rubbing her sleepy amber eyes. "Sorry, Ageha." The boys chorused. "What time is it, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked. "It's 12:45." The twin in question responded. "The rink opens at 1:30, right?" The oldest Hitachiin asked. Kaoru nodded. "Yep."

"I'd guess we better get our keisters up, then, huh?" Hikaru asked with a grin. Without giving his younger siblings time to respond, the oldest of the trio marched towards the vast wardrobe and began picking out his clothes. Kaoru joined him soon afterwards. Ageha, on the other hand, went back to sleep. Once the boys were dressed in their outfits (Pretty much what they wore in episodes 15 and 16), Kaoru began pestering his sister, trying to get her up. When he didn't suceeed, Hikaru decided that tickling the youngest of the three was a suitable wake up call.

Kaoru joined in with no hesitation, tickling the toddler mercilessly. Ageha squealed, thrashing to fend off her brothers and failing miserably. Hikaru grinned like a Cheshire cat as his fingers poked the little girls stomach and tickled her ribs. Kaoru tickled her neck and feet, mirroring his brother's grin. "St-stop i-i-it- I-I ca-can't breathe!" Ageha pleaded. The twin devils ignored her and continued their attack. "Big brothers Hikaru and Kaoru, st-stop, ple-please!" The five year old pleaded. "Fine, but only if you get up." Hikaru reasoned. Kaoru hummed in agreement. "I don't wanna." The young girl said stubbornly, crossing her arms. "Do we have to tickle you again?" Kaoru asked, a mischievous smile crossed his lips as he spoke.

Ageha pouted and turned away from her older brother, only to come face-to-face with his mirror image. Without another word, Hikaru and Kaoru began dressing their sister. Kaoru was in charge of wardrobe and Hikaru was in charge of hair. The younger twin dressed the girl in a soft yellow dress, darker yellow tights and white mary-janes. Hikaru began gently brushing Ageha's ginger locks that were so much like his and Kaoru's. He curled the ends slightly and the trio were out the door.

Little did they know, the antics of the Host Club awaited them.

 _ **Author's Note: This Fanfic is based on true events and is a Joint effort with my friend, Ageha Hitachiin. I own nothing except my part of the story. Shout out to Ageha Hitachiin who is helping me with this and supporting several of my stories. Thanks, you're awesome ..**_


End file.
